


You might like this

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [30]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship love, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in "the man who sold the world" universe. Krem and Cullen are good friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You might like this

**Author's Note:**

> While I like the idea that Cullen is bi and I love the idea that Krem can sleep with anyone he wants to, I have moved away from the relationship aspect with them. I like them better as friends.

Food was something to share. Cullen had grown up sharing his food with his siblings, and while in the Templars he had shared not only food but also a sleep space. Krem had grown up much different. Food was controlled and he had often been given the bigger portions by his parents because they had wanted their child to starve. Cullen had grown in in harsh winters and temperate summers. Krem had grown up in dry heat in winter and blistering summers. Spices and foods had been different.

They were men of the same cloth but had been through different horrors to become the men they were today. Krem liked to sew. He was damn good at it. He was friends of a giant former spy Qunari. He was born a girl but had knew himself to be a man. Cullen liked to whittle. He and Blackwall often sat down and turned wood into wonderful things.

Blackwall liked to make children's toys. He mostly made them for Lavellan, a little sword and shield. Even a swing held up by the beam in the barn. She could swing out into the entranceway and swing back into the barn. Cullen liked to make little wood figures. Wolves, bears, birds, lions, halla, a gryffon, and even a nug and two. It helped him.

His mind could not sink down into that dark space that the lyrium thrived in. He had to remember where things went. How they looked. Details. Details were important. He was busy making a small knight fighting a dragon, cape flowing behind her when Krem comes in and drops a box on his desk. Cullen looks at it and then up at Krem.

Krem raises an eyebrow at him. Cullen puts down his knife and the semi-finished block of wood. He opens the box and pulls out a very thick sweater of soft wool. Cullen rubs the material and looks at Krem.

“Thank you. May I ask why I’m getting a thick winter sweater?”

Krem smirked at him, “You made the Chief and his mage happy. Lavellan got them to play Qunari vs. Dragons. Between you and Blackwall that girl has an army of wooden soldiers at her command. So you made my favorite kid happy, I pay you back.”

Cullen chuckles as he puts the sweater back in the box, “She has a real army at her command. But thank you, Krem. I’ll have to return the favor.”

“You keep her Qunari mama happy,” Krem said as he began to walk to the door, “and we’ll call it even.”

Cullen didn’t call it even. As he began to work on the knight the idea came to him. It would take a long time, but he could. Between the war, training troops, and keeping Lavellan from catching him and Maraas sleeping with each other. That wasn’t too hard. She slept like the dead and both of them were quiet enough to hear her if she moved. But once the war was won the gift was done.

Lavellan and Damen danced in the great hall, Dorian and Bull hooting and calling from their seats. Orta and Sera had snuck off somewhere. Cole was waiting his turn to be danced with. Cullen handed Krem the box as he got a refill. Krem raised an eyebrow and took the box.

“You might like this.” Cullen said.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“A thank you.” Cullen answered.

Krem opened the box and looked down into it before his face settled into sudden shock. A long wooden image into a log. A small baby growing up into a beautiful woman, who cuts off her hair and becomes a knight with a maul in his hand. The knight stands atop a mountain with fallen enemies at his feet. Krem looks at Cullen.

“Why?” he asked, voice tight.

“Because courage isn’t about being able to kill everything you are afraid of. Sometimes, courage is about being able to get to the top of the mountain and saying you are happy with the way you got there.” Cullen said. Krem punched him in the shoulder and then shook his hand.

 

 


End file.
